


This is not a script!

by Valesska



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Femdom, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valesska/pseuds/Valesska
Summary: "What the hell?! This scene is not in the script! But..." he is lost in thoughts "it looks really interesting! Girls, you are amazing!"





	This is not a script!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i write it in Russian, but now want to translate. Sorry for mistakes, English is my second language. Hope you like this story :)

"Kara, thanks for being close to me. Again. I don't know what to do without your support" with a soft smile said Lena.

Girls are talking at the Lena's office. It is like a tradition, cause her office is the most secure and calm place in the whole city. Of course, they can talk to each other at the Lena's or Kara's appartment, but... thoughts about it confused them. They were really close friends, but not so long. There is a invisible border between them. Who makes this border — no one knows. Sometimes Luthor, sometimes Kara...

"Nevermind, sweetie" Kara smiles confused, the blush began to play on her soft cheeks, "I promised to be close to you every moment"

"I know. B-but... it's so unbelievable. Very good that you can't understand it, because it's hard. I grew up in a ffamily where no one knows about love, support... Lilian loved Lex, but not me. It's sad, but that's my childhood. And when I met you... I can't believe that I have a person caring me. No one takes a risk to be close with a Luthor like you. Thank you" Lena smiled again.

"I don't know why they think so ditry things about you. People don't know you. At all. But I see your goodness..." Kara paused, feeling the uncertainty approaching her throat. Her heart starts beat harder, "I see the eyes of a woman, reading to sacrifice much in the name of all mankind. You know, sometimes it seems to me that Supergirl won't be like you.

"You underestimate her"

"She told me the case when you chose her, not your ex-boyfriend"

"This is completely different," Lena sighed sadly, “he was a dead man whose brain is controlled by someone else. And Supergirl..." Luthor was silent, little smile appeared on her face, "she is a hero, she saves people and... it was clear, the death of this guy is simply not equivalent to the death of Supergirl. Besides, my dear Kara, you would not forgive me for it" Lena again turned everything into a joke, smiling funny and gently looking at the blonde girl.

Cara did not understand what the devil pulled her, but she instantly shortened the distance and clung to Luthor’s soft lips. Warm and pleasant aroma filled the blonde just for a second - this time is enough to lose all confidence and understand what kind of nonsense she did right now.

"Stop stop stop! Stop shooting" the director jumped up from his chair and came closer, waving his arms to the all cast, "Mel, what the hell you did? We are following the script, dear" he was a little unhappy, because the scene was amazing before this kiss, but still remained adequate.

"I decided to bring a little improvisation. Sorry, let's retake"

A man ran his eyes on the script in his hands, and his look soon changed for the better. Melissa glanced at Katie, who looked very surprised by both the actress’s act and the sharp change of director.

"Although, hell, it fits perfectly! Of course, this is a bit strange, since Kara is a straight, but... why not? Besides, you did not suck her."

"Yes!" Mel was inspired to find support.

Katie only shrugged with a hint. The master was the master.

"Great scene. You can finish the series with this and let the fans have a blast. And then they will be disappointed this kiss will not affect the relationship between Lena and Kara at all. Emotional bomb!" the director, however, is very excited by the new idea, "that's all, for today we roll up!"

He clapped his hands, appealing to all the staff present, and they began to gather: the equipment was shaping up, all the garbage was collecting, and the girls were brought two glasses of hot tea.

“Thank you,” Mel and Katie answered almost in unison, and then they looked at each other in embarrassment.

"Maybe go to the bar? Call Chris and Kyler"

"With joy!" Melissa smiled.

They seem to have forgotten about the incident. And why remember? Professional actors can separate the improvisation of the plot from the real person. Therefore, this kiss was just a good addition.

After about an hour, a group of friends sat in a local bar at a cozy table in the corner. Chris never got rid of Melissa, and she in love accepted all his courtship. Kyler was still moved by them, occasionally making fun of how Katie actively supported her.

The evening was a good - warm and joyful. They talked about everything: dogs, the sea, and great weather; series, interchanges and how everything could be. But none of the participants in the conversation had the idea of waht happend between Katie and Mel. Except, in fact, Mel. She was still a little embarrassed by this act. Her usual confidence disappeared, she was quieter than usual, though not so much that anyone noticed a change.

Mel seems to be even embarrassed to look at Katie, not to mention the suggestion of a joint future for their characters. Although, it seems, fans only dreamed about it.

"So, guys, you, of course, are cool, but I love the house and my husband more" rising from the chair, Kyler said with a smile, "so I went. Have a good evening!"

“Bye” Melissa stood up and answering her sister on the show with a warm smile hugged her tightly.

Katie just nodded, waving her hand, and Chris hit her fist on Kyler's fist. Now they are three. But then Chris' phone rang and he left the bar to find calmer place.

However, she realized with whom she was left alone. Katie also watched Chris, and then looked at Mel. It seemed to the girl that these light green eyes were trying to look right into the soul, and she felt uneasy.

“That kiss was... organic,” Katie decided to recall this incident, which made Melissa even more embarrassed, who managed to keep herself under control more and more.

Her heart was beating violently, and she did not understand why. Some strange heat spread all over the girl's body, and her hands became directly icy from stress. Mel understood the kiss was a mistake. He could not be allowed. The feelings that she kept in herself, which she denied, sharply decided they could break free, and tried desperately to show themselves in all their glory.

"Yeah. Although, probably, it would be better if he did not exist"

"Why?" Katie frowned, "the plot fits perfectly. In addition, this truth will cause a very strong emotional reaction, and this is exactly what the show needs. Don't you know how much fans want Lena and Kara to be together?"

Mel was already unbearable to discuss this topic, but apparently she still looked calm. Even managed to smile.

"I do not know. There is no need to give empty hope. Disappointment, of course, will hit very hard on emotions, but ... I don't know sure"

"Come on. It's just a kiss - well, with whom there is no emotion. He still means nothing."

Katie got up from her chair, looking around the bar, looking for a restroom.

“I have a moment,” the green-eyed woman smiled softly and deftly slipped between the other tables.

Left alone with their feelings and thoughts the blonde followed her friend's gaze. Her heart did not calm down - it beat with all the dope, wishing, it seems, to break free. All her nature and shouted that he was cramped in this body.

Mel did not take a blunt look from the outgoing Katie.

"Yes, it does not mean anything" she whispered almost lips alone.

And her heart sank.


End file.
